


A Package Deal

by June_214



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sweet, harry styles/louis tomlinson - Freeform, it's just so sweet, larry stylinson - Freeform, read for good feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/June_214/pseuds/June_214
Summary: "Take my hand.""No."“Harry Edward Styles, I’m trying to ask you to marry me, so take my damn hand!”





	A Package Deal

“Wakie wakie sunshine... rise and shine baby, WAKE UP!” The curly-headed boy next to him did in fact, not want to wake up.

“Hmmm,” he mumbled, “Why? It’s still early Lou, let me sleep.” With that being said, he buried his head in his pillow and tried to ignore the excited boy next to him.

“Harry, I need you to wake up, it’s important.”

“Not as important as my sleep."

“WAKE UP!” Louis screamed, “WAKE UP HAZZA! IT’S A NEW DAY!”

“Okay fine, fine, I’ll get up, just stop screaming. What’s so important?”

“Just come with me." Louis pulled Harry out of bed and out of the door. Louis was wearing shorts and a white t-shirt and Harry didn’t wear anything but his pants, but it was in the middle of August, so it was all right. Louis lead the 22-year-old boy into the hallway to put on some flip-flops and then out of their house and into the small park that was considered to be their backyard.

“Lou, please, can we go back to sleep? It’s like, 5 o’shit in the morning. I’m not supposed to be awake for at least another 4 hours.”

“Just wait, we got two whole weeks off. You've got another 13 mornings that you can stay in bed for the rest of the day. Really, you’re going to love this... I hope.”

“And this… is what exactly?” Harry asked. Louis just shushed him and they walked in a comfortable silence until they reached the top of a small hill. Louis remains amazed by the size and luxury of their backyard. Their house is big, but it's not huge (it’s only for the two of them and maybe some little one’s later), but their yard… They chose this house specifically for that and the privacy it brings. Although they live in the middle of nowhere, they don’t like having to look over their shoulders all the time and this is one of the few places where they don’t have to do that.

They could look over their yard and they could see their house a couple of hundred metres over. In the distance, the soft morning glows could already be seen. “I thought it would be nice to watch the sunrise together,” Louis said, looking down at his hands and also looking a bit… nervous?

That’s what stopped Harry from complaining about being woken up this early, it’s sweet from his boyfriend, although he’d enjoyed the sunrise from their bed just fine. “Awww, I always knew you were the big sap of the two of us!”

“Shut up, you little, annoying piece of…” Louis was shut up with a kiss from Harry.

“I love you, it's sweet,” Harry said after they broke up the kiss, both being a little breathless. Louis just gave him a little smile, took his hand and lead him to the side where the trees start again. Harry hadn’t noticed it before, too sleep drunk to really notice anything, but there was a small basket there. Louis took the basket to the open spot where they stood before and opened it, inside were two blankets, a vacuum flask and two cups. He laid out the blanket on the ground and put one around the two of them.

“Lou… when did you have time to do all this? This… this is… this is so sweet. Thank you,” Harry kissed him on the top of his head.

“I woke up a little before you did and brought it up here. I thought you might like it,” Louis said with a sheepish smile.

“Like it? Like it? I love it!” and with that Harry tackled Louis to the ground on top of the blanket and kissed him all over his face. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

“And I love you,” Louis said with a normal voice, but Harry could see his cheeks heat up. “Now, would you like some tea?”

They drank tea together and talked about little things while watching the sunrise together. It felt like they were normal boys, not like they were two members of the biggest boyband in the world, but like they were two people in love. In love and on top of the world. They hadn’t been this content in a very long time, cuddled up together and just… existing. Together.

When the sky was painted with all different types of colours, ranging from red to purple, from orange to blue, Louis let go of Harry and got up. “Louuuuuu, don’t get up. I was so comfortable and warm. Now I am lonely and cold.”

“No, you’re not. You’re freaking hot,” Louis winked and he put the vacuum flask back into the basket and fumbled through it. 

“Louis, no, I don’t want to go yet. You got me up for this and now I won’t leave for at least another 3 and a half hours.”

Louis pulled him up by his arms and held out his hand. Harry refused.

“Harry give me your damn hand.”

“Why are we leaving? We have all the time in the world. I’m not giving you my hand.”

“Take my hand.”

“No.”

“Harry Edward Styles, I’m trying to ask you to marry me, so take my damn hand!”

“You’re… You’re what? You’re asking me to marry me? I mean you... I mean… wait... what?” Harry was shocked, he couldn’t form coherent sentences, he was stumbling and babbling and Louis thought that he is the luckiest guy in the world to call him his. Or well, partly his, they aren’t married yet. Right, marrying, proposing, better get to it Tomlinson.

“Yes, so if you could pretty please give me your hand…” Louis glanced at his still empty hand.

“Right, yeah, of course.” Harry put his hand it Louis’.

Louis took it with his right hand and got down on one knee, his left hand holding a ring that could bind them together forever. Harry’s face was priceless. He had a huge smile on his face and couldn’t control it, Louis thought he’s luckiest guy in the world… Right, proposing.

“Okay, well uhm, Harry Edward Styles. You’re amazing, I can’t describe how amazing you are. No English word or sentence could ever describe how crazy I am about you. No book, no film, no song could describe how happy I am every time I wake up next to you, with a mouthful of your hair. Your beautiful, curly hair. No language could ever, ever tell you how much I love you, but I am going to try, to the best of my abilities, to tell you. Just like I am going to try to the best of my abilities to always be there for you, care for you and support you. You’re smart, you’re caring, you’re funny, and although your jokes could use some improvement, I love them. I love you, Harry. Ever since I met you my life has been a rollercoaster, and that has nothing to do with One Direction, but everything to do with you. You light up the room, my life and everything around me. You are the light, my light. Harry Edward Styles, would you do me the honour of marrying me?”

Harry was shaking his head before Louis was halfway through popping the question.

“Yes, yes, I do, I do. I love you. I love you so much.” Louis put the ring on Harry’s finger. It fitted perfectly. Just like them, they fit perfectly together as well.

“I do is for the wedding, you fool.”

“I’m just practising. Now kiss me you fool,” Louis didn’t have to be told twice and locked their lips. They stood like that for a while, didn’t care about the rest of the world, didn’t care about anything but that moment. Eventually they did have to let go, something with not having any breath anymore.

“God, I can’t believe you said yes,” Louis sighed.

“I could never say no to you, Lou,” Harry replied and pulled him in for another, deeper kiss.

“I can’t believe I almost refused to give you my hand…” Harry said after their mouths let go of eachother, though Harry and Louis never stopped touching each other.

“Yeah, imagine how worried I was when I could barely get you out of bed.”

“We made it though.”

“Yeah, yes we did.” Louis leaned in, but just let his forehead rest on Harry’s. That caused Harry to look down and see his ring.

“O my! It’s perfect Lou! Isn’t this… Isn’t this the one from…”

“Yeah, yeah, the one from that little vintage store in Italy.”

“But that was years ago, I was like 18.”

“I’ve wanted to marry you ever since we met, Harry, I just couldn’t until you were 18.” Louis chuckled.

“But why didn’t you ask me sooner? We could have been married years ago! We could have had…”

“Whoah, calm down Hazzaboy, I wanted to wait for the perfect moment.”

“But…”

“I wanted to wait until we could make it public. I couldn’t imagine keeping this a secret for everyone.”

“Do I think what I think is happening?”

“I think we should come out Haz, we’ve been together for so long and I don’t mean just us, I mean the band. They all love us, we have a huge fan base. I talked to management and I revised our contracts. There’s literally nothing that can stop us, we can do it, together,” Louis said with a hopeful look in his eyes.

‘Yes, let’s do it!” Harry laughed and screamed: “Everyone! This is my fiancé! I am getting MARRIED!” Louis watched with a fond look in his eyes, thinking: yeah, I could marry this boy for the rest of my life.

 

And if the Harry posted a picture of his ring, with a caption of “Look what my beautiful FIANCÉ got me! @Louis_Tomlinson, it’s sooooo pretty! I can’t wait marrying you. I love you, you’ll always be in my heart.” then they would do that together, snuggled up on the couch with Harry admiring his ring.

And if they walked up the aisle a few months later, with a white layer of snow covering them, making their eyes look greener and bluer, with their family and friends around them, then they would do that together.

Because they are a package deal.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... this was my first ever fic. I hope you liked it! Let me know what your thoughts are and what I could improve :)


End file.
